As real estate utilization increases and offices become more densely packed, speech noise is becoming an increasingly challenging problem. Intelligible speech decreases productivity, speech privacy, and comfort.
There is a need for quiet in the workplace. According to research by Gensler, American knowledge workers spend 54% of their workweek focusing—as compared to collaborating (24%), learning (5%), socializing (8%), or other (9%). When focusing, 53% of employees are disturbed by others, with speech noise being the top distraction. Speech noise does not occur uniformly throughout an office, but rather differentially with respect to time and location.
Sound masking—the introduction of constant background noise in order to reduce speech intelligibility, increase speech privacy, and increase acoustical comfort—is increasingly incorporated into offices as a solution. Sound masking typically relies on filtered pink noise played by speakers in the ceiling plenum.
One problem in designing an optimal sound masking system relates to setting the proper masking levels. Sound masking levels are set during installation and can be adjusted at a later time. Typically, the levels are set equally on all speakers but levels may be adjusted to account for environmental variations or personal preferences. In either case, levels are typically set during installation and then never, or only infrequently, adjusted. The problem with this is that office noise fluctuates over time and by location, and different masking levels are required for different areas and at different times. An acoustical consultant installing a sound masking system outside of normal working hours is unlikely to properly address this problem and the masking levels will therefore be sub-optimal.
Solutions to employees' need for quiet range from acoustic design (absorptive paneling and carpets, high cubicle walls, sound masking, etc.) to the creation of focus rooms and enforcement of quiet policies. However, these solutions are often inadequate to provide the necessary desired quiet.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for noise management are needed.